


Send It

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi





	Send It

刚训练完没多久，哈利从盥洗室里走出来时，更衣室已经空无一人了。

他收拾好书包正准备离开，忽然发现属于德拉科的那个柜子没有上锁，细缝里露出队服的一角。哈利的心狂跳起来，四下里看了看，没有人。于是他深呼吸了一口，打开了德拉科的储存柜门，将他的队服拿了出来。

哈利手里抓着德拉科的队服，没有洗过的，还能闻到他的香水味与汗味。下腹一阵热流，哈利再次检查过更衣室，确定没有人后，一屁股坐到了椅子上，将脸埋在了衣服里，贪婪地汲取着属于德拉科的味道。

接着，哈利将已经硬起的分身从裤子里掏了出来，开始上下动着。他闭上眼睛，想象着是德拉科的手在取悦着他。

对，没错，是德拉科的手，德拉科那白皙的、修长的、骨节分明的手，在帮他撸动着他的阴茎。里里外外上上下下都抚摸着，包括睾丸。如果可以，还真想让他舔一舔。他那漂亮的脸蛋永远带着嘲讽的模样，给人口交时会变吗？会脸红吗？还是仍然是那副欠揍的嘴脸，说着：“怎么了，波特？要射了吗？早泄男可没有人要。”

啊，真想射在他脸上，看他会有什么反应，应该会生气吧？还是会全部舔掉——

靠。单是想着这个画面，哈利就射了出来，粘稠的白浊喷到了手上。幸好没弄脏他的队服，哈利想。要不是怕被发现这个小秘密，哈利刚才就直接用德拉科的队服撸了。

德拉科刚出盥洗室，就听见一个熟悉又陌生的声音在喊他的名字——熟悉是因为声音，陌生是因为他喊的是教名——还伴随着低喘。

他走了几步就看见自己的柜子被打开了，本该放在里面的队服被哈利拿在手里闻，手上还在做着某种动作。

暗恋对象在闻着自己的衣服自慰。光是这么想，德拉科就有要射精的感觉了。他本来想走过去打断哈利的，但是脑海里突然冒出了更加有趣的注意。

第二天，哈利下了课出教室门时，发现德拉科正一脸不怀好意的笑容望着他。他想起昨天在更衣室时的事情，脸红了，心里紧张得不得了，他该不会发现了吧？哈利打算假装没看见德拉科，径直走开。

在经过德拉科身边时，他一把拿走哈利放在裤袋里的手机，掏出自己的手机在输入着什么。

“马尔福！快还我！”哈利瞪大了眼睛，伸手想过去抢，奈何德拉科比他高出许多，他一举起手哈利就够不着了。

等到德拉科手头上的事情做完后，他才将手机还给哈利。哈利连忙接过手机，看见屏幕上联系人里大大的“德拉科”三个字，抬头不解地望着他。

“波特，记得发给我。”德拉科晃了晃自己的手机，哈利看见他将自己的号码存了起来，备注是“哈利”。

“发给你什么？”哈利咽了咽口水。

德拉科忽然将哈利扯过来，压到了墙上，低头在他耳边轻声的、一个字一个字的说：“你的裸照，记得腿张开点，我想看你后面的骚穴。”

直白的话语让哈利的脸瞬间涨红，他对德拉科所的话感到难以置信，一时间竟然说不出话来。

“放心，我不会给其他人看的，也不会告诉别人，我会好好保存着自己慢慢欣赏。你可以相信我。”

哈利半晌才找回自己的声音，结结巴巴道：“你、你在胡说什么！变态！“随即一把推开他，逃也似的往前跑。

德拉科靠着墙靠着哈利，笑的十分灿烂，冲着他的背影大声喊道：“波特！我等着你发给我！”

哈利躲到了卫生间，坐在马桶盖上喘着气，刚刚发生的事情太难以置信了，他的死对头兼暗恋对象在问他要裸照？还让他腿张开点——

“该死的马尔福！”哈利咒骂了一句。他的内裤前端已经被打湿了，德拉科只是这么对他说话他就有感觉了。哈利解开裤子开始自慰，一想到德拉科刚刚在他耳边说话的距离、语气、内容，他没一会就交代了。

看着手上的精液，哈利自嘲的笑了笑。随后将大腿打开，把手伸到后穴，就着精液将一根手指慢慢插了进去。

“啊……”新奇的感觉让哈利颤抖了一下。他开始缓缓抽动着那根手指，然后再次塞进一根。等到后面能容纳三根手指时，哈利开始加快抽送的频率，忽然间碰到的一个地方让他感到一阵触电般的快感，肠液开始分泌，阴茎再次挺立起来。

哈利开始继续抽插，摸索着那个让自己舒服的地方。经过几次的探索后他终于知道那处在哪了，他又开始想象着是德拉科的手指在操他的骚穴，动作越来越快，朝着那点准确的捅去。

“波特，我的手干得你爽吗？流了这么多水。被自己死对头的手指操到高潮，可真是丢人啊。”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利颤抖着高潮了。真想把淫液和精液混在一起了的这只手插进德拉科那张嘴里。

 

隔天，篮球队训练时，德拉科特意走到哈利旁边说：“波特，怎么没有发？”

哈利吓了一跳，往旁边移了几步离德拉科远点，耳根都红了：“谁要发给你啊？”

“想发给我的人多了去噢。”德拉科笑眯眯道，往哈利的方向靠近几步，“既然你还没有发，那么我告诉你噢，对着镜子拍比较清楚。”说完之后留下哈利一个人在原地不知所措，离开了。

 

哈利回到家时心情糟透了。因为德拉科的话，他训练时全程不在状态，失误连连，被队长训了一通，德拉科和他的朋友们就在旁边看着他笑。

手机震动了。哈利拿起一看，是德拉科发来的信息。

“操！”哈利点开后一下子就跳了起来。

德拉科发来的是他阴茎的照片。他的手——哈利不会认错的——抚摸着他自己的阴茎。还发来一句话“波特，喜欢吗？该你了。”

“操操操！该死的马尔福！”哈利将手机关上扔到一边，可德拉科的阴茎已经印在他脑海里挥之不去了。跟想象中的一样，又长又粗——哈利浑身克制不住的燥热起来。

他受不了了，他想要德拉科，想要德拉科用他的阴茎捅穿他，拿精液灌满后面的洞。

 

德拉科正拿着手机兴奋地想像哈利收到的反应。会看着照片然后自慰吧？会想象着自己的阴茎在操着他吧？

没过多久，出乎德拉科的意料，哈利回信息了。

是一张照片。照片里是男生的下体，双腿打开着，阴茎可怜的挺立在空气中，下面是后庭，能看清粉红的褶皱，紧闭着，仿佛在邀请德拉科进入。

“靠！”德拉科已经硬了，但他并不想对着哈利的照片手淫，他想操他，现在就想。德拉科拿起钥匙出门了。

 

哈利发出照片后就后悔了。他在干嘛？给死对头发裸照？疯了疯了！德拉科肯定会狠狠侮辱他一顿，然后将照片到处传，大家都会知道他是用裸照勾引德拉科操他的骚货。

门外蓦地想起敲门声，哈利吓了一跳，刚打开门，就被来者推了回去，沉重的关门声响起，一个粗暴的吻落到他的唇上。

哈利惊讶的看着眼前的德拉科，嘴巴只呆呆张着没有回应。

“傻了吗？波特。做不做？”德拉科见哈利没有回应，睁眼看见了目瞪口呆的他，觉着好笑。

“做。”哈利见德拉科又要扑上来，连忙阻止了他，“先去洗澡吧？”

“不用。”德拉科咬住他的耳垂，放低了声音道：“I like it dirty。”

 

两个人边吻边去到了卧室，衣服已经扔了一路了，这时两个人裸露着上半身倒在了床上。

德拉科的吻技很好，他吮住哈利柔软的唇，勾着哈利与他唇舌缠绵，交换着沉重的呼吸，哈利被吻的晕乎乎的，下身已经硬的不行。他顺着哈利的脖子继续往下吻，在脖子上吮吸出一个个暧昧的红痕，最后在褐色的乳尖里停了下来，舌头含住那处富有技巧性的逗弄，另一只手模仿着舌头挑弄着嘴巴照顾不到的另一边。

“下面……唔……碰一碰下面……”阴茎紧绷在内裤里的感觉让哈利难受，乳头被舔弄的硬起来，又让他觉得万分羞耻。

“这么急？”德拉科笑了声，手却很快速的脱下了哈利与自己的裤子，现在二人真正赤裸相对了。德拉科的身材很好，平时衣服遮挡住的地方更是白到近乎透明，肌肉的曲线不粗旷却让人感到优美，而早已硬起的性器挺立起来，看着比照片上还要大上个几分，哈利兴奋的颤了颤。

德拉科伸手抚摸着哈利的上身与大腿，故意拖长音调道：“只顾着自己爽可是不对的。”说着爬上床，掉转过身压在哈利身上，将自己的硬屌往他嘴里塞，自己则低下头含住了哈利的阴茎。

荷尔蒙的味道扑鼻而来，哈利艰难的吞咽着德拉科的物体，它太大了，感觉嘴巴都要被操烂了，可还是尽力吮吸着，尝试着模仿德拉科给自己口交的动作。下半身被吸得舒爽极了，两个人都在想方设法取悦对方，让对方感到快感。哈利觉得唯一可惜的是看不见德拉科的表情。

粗壮的阴茎摩擦着哈利的舌苔，扫过口腔内部，德拉科插的很深，耻毛甚至蹭到哈利鼻尖，眼角染上情欲的粉红。德拉科吮吸着圆润的龟头，舌尖刻意撩拨着玲口，咽下分泌出来的腥气的液体，手快速撸动着柱身，温暖的手掌包裹着睾丸。

幻想中的事情真实发生了，哈利没一会就全数交代在了德拉科的嘴里，还能感受到他在舔着柱身上的液体。德拉科干着他的嘴的速度也加快了，抽送了十几下后也射在了哈利嘴里，腥咸的精液呛到了哈利，他咳嗽着，还是努力吞下去，用手背将嘴角的液体擦去了，伸出舌头舔干净。

德拉科转回了身，双手拉着哈利的脚腕将他的腿大开，露出隐蔽的后穴。他低下身，用手抓上哈利的屁股肆意蹂弄，将脸凑近臀缝，用舌头滋润着穴口。

“啊……”哈利发出了一声低叫，自己用手固定住张开的腿，方便德拉科开扩。忽然间，哈利感到自己的臀部被掰开来了，德拉科的舌头伸进了后穴，轻轻摆动着触碰温热的内壁。

“你有想过我操你吗？”德拉科已经将舌头退了出去，改用手指扩张着，“进去的挺顺利啊，你是自慰过吗？有想着我吗？”

这些问题太过于羞耻，哈利咬紧嘴唇没有说话。德拉科也不介意，这时已经将三根手指塞进了里面，柔韧的内壁饥渴地吮吸着他的手。“你下面的小嘴好馋啊，想吃鸡巴了吗？”

“嗯……进来吧……”哈利忍住羞耻，后面的骚痒让他无比渴望德拉科粗大的肉棒。

德拉科将自己的性器在穴口磨蹭了几下，随后慢慢将柱头一点点的往哈利体内塞。

“慢点！……疼！”初次被进入的感觉太疼了，德拉科的阴茎与手指完全不能作比较，哈利的眼泪都被磨了出来，手紧紧扯着被单。

“嘶，你夹得太紧了，波特，放松一点！“德拉科也好受不到哪里去，他觉得自己要被夹断了。

“去你妈的！……说放松就放松啊……你他妈试一试！……啊啊！”

这些话似乎激怒了德拉科，他钳住哈利的腰，一口气埋到了最深处，紧致狭窄的甬道被粗长的阴茎狠狠扩开，哈利痛的弓起了身子。

两个人大汗淋漓，喘着粗气。德拉科弯下腰去吻哈利的唇，想安抚他，却被咬了一口，于是他们开始啃咬着对方的嘴唇，谁也不肯服输，腥甜的血液蔓到了口腔里。

德拉科用力拍了拍哈利的屁股，压住他的双腿开始抽插。速度却很慢，怕哈利受了伤，而且阻力很大，难以快速运动。

“慢点！马尔福，还是疼……”哈利胡乱拍着德拉科的胸脯。

“我已经很慢了！该死的！”德拉科也不知道该怎么办，光急也没有用，他希望尽快找到让哈利舒服的那点，将他嘴里讨人厌的话变成腻耳的呻吟。

他们慢慢磨合了许久，哈利终于没有那么疼了，德拉科也能顺畅的抽送了。于是他加快了速度，不一会就蹭到了哈利的敏感点，听到他的一直渴望的声音后，不再忍耐，放开了身子朝着那处剧烈的操弄。

快感一时间从下身涌来，哈利被操得爽极了，双腿环上德拉科的腰，主动迎合起他的动作。囊袋拍打屁股与肉穴冲撞的声音蔓延着这间屋子，德拉科一下比一下深的操干着日思夜想的对象，听着他因为自己而发出的声音与淫乱的样子，就忍不住想要射精。

哈利抱着德拉科，两个人的汗水交融在了一块，胸膛贴着胸膛，舌尖交换着唾液，下半身的抽干越来越快。

当德拉科的龟头顶到最深处时，哈利的小穴痉挛着高潮了，前端射出粘稠的精液，沾到了德拉科的小腹上。德拉科捏着哈利的乳头，在他体内疯狂抽插一会后也射了出来，滚烫的精液一下子充斥内部。

德拉科退了出来，抱着哈利躺在床上，“我看见了。”

“什么？”哈利累的无法思考，还没从与德拉科做爱中回过神。

“那天，你在更衣室闻着我的衣服自慰，还喊我德拉科。你刚刚怎么不喊了？”

“你——”哈利惊讶得说不出话来，身子僵硬着。

德拉科见此扭头与他拥吻，快要窒息时才与他分开，“我喜欢你，而且看起来，你也喜欢我。那么，做我男朋友怎么样？”

哈利将自己埋在他的颈窝处，过了良久才说：“你喜欢我？”

“是啊。所以你怎么想。”

“噢，那我就勉强答应吧。你这么讨厌，除了我谁受得了呢？”

德拉科笑了声，翻身再次将他压到身下，抚摸着哈利的大腿内侧，“先告诉你，你男朋友的体力很好的。”

End.


End file.
